The Return
by BrightSkies98
Summary: Phoenix's POV. Zed and Sky are together, Yves and Phoenix are together and Xavier and Crystal are together. The story after Seeking Crystal, Crystal is going to use her power to find the Benedict boys' soulfinders. But will she need too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Zed and Sky were stood outside the Benedict's house.  
"Phoenix!" Sky yelled and ran over to the big, black car. What is it with Americans and big cars?  
"Hi Sky, how are you?" I asked as she opened up the passenger door  
"Me? More like, how was the honeymoon?" I turned to Yves who was grinning.  
"It was great!" I replied. I hopped out the car and was buried in a hug from Yves' younger brother Zed. Not a gesture you would expect from a boy thought as the town's bad boy.  
"Phee, how do you like Wrickenridge?" He asked as he let go  
"Mountains. Lots of big, intimidating mountains!"  
"That's exactly what I thought when I first came!" Sky said  
Karla came to the front door "Who left the door open? The heat is getting out!" She shouted, and then acknowledged the arrival of Yves and myself. "Yves, Phoenix! Come inside, you must be tired after your journey!" Yves opened the boot and got out our suitcases and handed one to Zed who took it in his left hand and slipped his right around Sky's waist. I turned to see Yves; he smiled at me and planted a kiss on my cheek. He wrapped his arm around my neck and bopped his nose on my cheek. I laughed. The boys dropped our luggage in the hallway and led us into the kitchen where everyone was sat or stood around the table. Zed sat down next to Sky and Yves sat on the last seat and pulled me onto his lap.  
"France is beautiful!" I exclaimed  
"Oh, isn't it just Phoenix!"  
"We had our honeymoon there too" Saul added to Karla's comment  
Only Zed and Sky, Yves and I, Saul and Karla and Xavier and his soulfinder Crystal were present as the other brothers were either at University or working.  
"So, what's your favourite part of France?" Xav asked  
"The Eiffel Tower was brilliant, but the shopping was the best, I think."  
"Typical girls!" Xav replied  
"Says the one wearing Timberland boots and designer jeans!" That got me a lot of laughs and shut Xav up.  
"Sky, may we go over to yours now too unpack Phoenix's things?" Yves asked politely  
"Of course!" I was staying over at Sky's house until Yves bought a house for us to live in. I was overwhelmed at the amount of money Yves has, especially compared to the amount of money I used to have. None.  
"I'll drive if you want?" Zed offered and made the car keys fly out of Yves' hands into his own. Yves nodded.

We picked the luggage back up and stuffed it into the car boot again. Yves and I slid into the back seats. I was about to plug in on the right chair when Yves grabbed me and slid me into the middle so I could lean on him.  
_'We'll have a bit of privacy at Sky's tonight as her parents are out at an art exhibition over the weekend. Zed's staying over too' _Yves told me telepathically  
'_Great! So you're staying over too?'  
'I am, but Sky and Zed have school on Monday so only tonight.'  
_I forgot that they had school to deal with, and Yves promised me he'd tutor me. We pulled up at a small white house- Minute compared to the giant snowy mountains behind. Sky unlocked the door and took me upstairs to my room. Yves and Zed followed. Sky pushed Zed's chest and he mock fell through the door across from mine, she laughed and Zed winked at me before closing her bedroom door. Yves came through and shut my door behind him.  
"Come here." He said and wrapped his arms around me and we fell onto the bed, I nestled into him completely comforted by him. He felt like home. We lay there for about 10 minutes drifting in and out of sleep. "Tired?" he asked  
"Yes, a bit. But I need a shower before I can do anything, I feel all horrible and sweaty after the plane!" I announced whilst getting up off the bed. Yves just sat up, feet touching the floor at the end of the bed.  
"I might join you," He blushed, "I mean, I need a shower. Not going to come in with you!" He rushed all his words he babbled on making excuses. The only way I thought to shut him up was to kiss him, so I did. I pressed my lips on his, and placed my hand on his shoulders. I pulled away standing up straight again.  
"Sh," I said, "No need to make excuses!" and I walked out of my room watching Yves collapse onto the bed again with a big smile on his face. I walked along the landing to the bathroom. I stood in the shower, massaging my head with the shampoo.  
'_Sorry!' _Came into my head from Yves.  
'_No worries.' _I replied. The glass door to the shower cubicle had steamed up and I couldn't see through it.  
'_Hurry up!" he pause, "Please?"  
'Why, I'm enjoying myself!'  
'I'm missing you already!'  
'I love you but I need to shower!'  
'I love you too!'_

I washed the bubbles out my hair and turned off the shower. I dried myself and out on the clean underwear I'd taken in. I wrapped the towel on top of my head and dashed down the landing making sure nobody saw me. I opened the door, slammed it behind me, leant on it and let out a huge breath of air I didn't know I'd been holding in. Yves smiled a cheeky smile and waggled his eyebrows at me.  
I laughed and pulled out blue pyjama bottoms and a white top with sweets on it that said 'Sweet Dreams'.  
"Cute!" Yves said. He pulled me down on top of him, my hair dangling around his face. "Your hair's wet!"  
"Really?" I said sarcastically.  
He laughed and rolled me off the bed.  
"Want me to dry it?" he asked whilst three fireworks sparkled above my head.  
"You can do that?"  
"Yes, it isn't heat power for nothing!"  
"I'm so jealous! Just don't singe any of my hairs. I've only just got it cut." Since I never had a real home until now, I was left to cut my own hair with nail scissors. But Karla made sure I had it properly styled for the wedding. Within seconds my hair was dry and perfectly straight. I wish I had that power!  
"Don't be silly Phee; freezing time is an amazing power!"  
"I left my guard down didn't I?" I sighed, he nodded in reply. He stood up and slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck and had to stand up on my tiptoes. Zed and Sky burst in holding hands  
"Woah, sorry you guys!" Zed said with a giggle from Sky. Yves and I stopped the kiss but were still locked in each other's arms.  
"We have finished setting up downstairs!" Sky said quickly and ran off down the landing pulling Zed along behind her. I laughed at Sky's excited behaviour. Yves gave me one more quick kiss and said  
"Go downstairs and join Sky and Zed, I'll jump into my pyjamas to match the rest of you and come down in a minute."  
"Ok sweetie!" I pulled away from him. He prodded me in the stomach and mouthed 'Sweet dreams' and laughed and skipped down the landing and down the stairs. I opened the door and Zed and Sky were sat cuddling in a pillow and blanket haven. My jaw hung open.  
"You like it?" Sky asked, "We have Twilight and the sagas. Hot Chocolate for us, coffee for the boys and lots and lots of munch!"  
"Sky, you're the best sleepover host ever! Although, I have never been to a sleepover."  
Yves came through the door in Grey jogging pants and a skin tight white tee, "Looks great you two!" I gawped at him, he looked great in the skin tight tee showing off his muscles and it showed off his tan.  
"I'm guessing by Phoenix's reaction the room isn't the only thing that she thinks looks great!" Zed joked. I blushed and so did Yves, we held each other's eyes for a moment. "Jees you guys, stop it!" Zed pushed us apart and wrapped his arms around Yves.  
"Oh Yves, you're so sexy!" he mocked me.  
"Stop it Zed, you're just as bad with Sky!" Yves pushed Zed to the ground and they started wrestling on the floor. I hesitated wondering whether to stop them or not.  
"Just leave them, there's nothing we can do to stop them! Twilight is about to start, you watched it before?" Sky asked  
"No, but I think I read it once when I froze the library assistant's mind to stop her from noticing me. It was good as far as I can remember!"  
"Great!"  
The movie started and the boys stopped fighting and came over and lay next to us. When the movie finished, Sky sprang up and put the second DVD in the series into the DVD player.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't remember falling asleep, but it was morning and the sun was streaming in through the windows. I was lying next to Yves his arm underneath my back and resting on my stomach. I moved my body slightly so I could see his face but my head hit the leg of Sky's piano.  
"Crap!" I whispered loudly to myself. I carefully lifted his arm off me so I could sit up straight. I rubbed the top of my head, and turned to see if I'd disturbed Yves. I hadn't thankfully. He looked so peaceful sleeping, not moving an inch apart from his chest slowly moving up and down. With his glasses off he looked less smart, but you could still see the intelligence. His left eye slowly peeped open,  
"Good Morning!" he said to me in a grumbling voice coming from his chest.  
"And you." I replied in a whisper  
"It is, because you're the first thing I saw!" he gave a half smile not showing any teeth. I must've blushed because I felt my cheeks burn up. He sat up, touched his toes and gave out a huge sigh. He put his hand on my waist and lightly touched my lips with his. Ruining the moment came a huge crash from the kitchen. I immediately shot up to my feet, with living in the Community it was a natural instinct. Yves grabbed my hand. He was still sat down, I realised I wasn't in any danger and sat back down again.  
"Don't worry, It's just Zed and Sky," he ran his fingers up and down my spine soothing me. Sky peered around the door,  
"I'm sorry did we wake you?" She asked  
"No, we had woken up a few moments before." Yves replied  
"Oh good! Yves, would you mind helping us? We're trying to make pancakes for us all, but the gas flame won't start on the oven!"  
"Of course!" He pushed himself up, and then grabbed my hands pulling me up with great ease. He swept me up onto his back and piggy backed me into the kitchen. "Guys, you don't need my power to get the flame on!" He slid me off and walked over to the cooker, "You need to turn the dial!" The flame came on in an instant. He dragged his feet back over to me and rolled his eyes. I laughed at him, and at Zed and Sky's stupidity.  
"Even I knew that, and that's the third time I've seen an oven!" I laughed at them  
"Well, I am sorry Phee!" Zed replied grabbing me by the waist, lifting me and then dropping me into a huge pile of pillows. He winked at me, turned and started walking off. I decided it would be fun to get revenge,  
'_Sky, get me a glass of water please!' _I sent telepathically, hoping Zed had not seen the future and realised what I was doing. I froze his brain waves and ran into the kitchen taking the water off Sky, Zed was already fighting me off but I held it long enough. I was directly in front of him when I let it go and I threw the water over him. He was surprised and was definitely not happy with me! I ran and hid behind Yves, he stood in front of me very protectively. Sky was laughing hysterically on the floor in the corner.  
"What are you going to do about it Zed?" I asked  
"Yes, please tell us your great plan!" Yves laughed, clicking his fingers creating a flame from each thumb.  
"Erm, well I was thinking attack you both and win... but you got the hot stuff out so, I'm thinking walk away like nothing happened!" He replied almost worryingly  
"Good choice!" Yves and I said in unison.  
After about ten minutes, Zed and Sky had made 12 pancakes after a few failed attempts.  
"Here is your revenge, Phoenix!" Zed floated one of my pancakes of my plate and straight into his mouth, he rubbed his stomach and grinned. One of his pancakes floated off Zed's plate and onto mine.  
"Hey that's mine phoenix!" He frowned,  
"That wasn't me, I am not that good at it yet."  
"Ok, lover boy sticking up for your girl!" He raised his eyebrows at Yves  
"Actually it wasn't me either!"  
"No, it was me!" Sky said after swallowing a mouthful, "Don't be horrible to Phoenix!"  
"I'm sorry Sky!" He bowed his head.  
"No, it isn't me you should be apologising too!"  
"I'm sorry Phee!" He said. I just nodded in disbelief and then laughed. I found it hilarious how such a small girl had so much power over her boyfriend that was practically twice her size!  
"So," Yves said then swallowed, "Have you guys found out what you can do together with powers?"  
"What?" I was confused, what did that mean?  
"With your soulfinder you have a combined power, so you have another power that you do together. Like our mom and dad can create a sort of force field around the house or people." Zed explained  
"Oh that's cool!"  
"And to answer your question Yves, no we haven't." Sky sounded upset about it.  
"But we'll find one. I promise!" Zed smiled, squeezed her close and kissed her cheek.  
"Do you think we have one?" I asked Yves  
"I know we have one. We just haven't worked it out yet!" He smiled, squeezed me close and kissed my cheek. Weird!  
"Right, I am going getting dressed! Are you coming Phee? These two have homework for tomorrow!" Yves laughed.  
"Which I won't be doing!" Zed stretched back hands above his head.  
"Yes, yes you will! People still judge us you know. They think that you're bad for me. We're proving them wrong!"  
"Fine, but if I lose my reputation… You'll pay for it!" He tickled her and she squealed.  
Yves grabbed my hand and yanked it. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around mine, joining his hands around my stomach. We walked awkwardly upstairs and when we got into the spare room he shoved me onto the bed. Pulling off his glasses he walked over to me, straddled me and clasped his hands around my wrists so I couldn't wriggle away, not that I was trying too. He dipped his head down so our foreheads and noses were touching, his lips touched mine. He took the weight off his elbows so our chests were touching, he played with my hair and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes he pushed up on his hands finishing the kiss.  
"What you doing?" I asked breathlessly  
"Going having a shower." He answered  
"But…" I trailed  
"That good, huh?"  
I nodded "mhmm"  
He laughed.

He came back in the room with just his boxers on. I was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'amor' in white curly writing, dark denim shorts and red converse with a matching red bow in my hair.  
"You look very cute!" He said  
"Thank you," I mumbled.  
He pulled on his jeans and tousled his wet, jet black hair. I chucked him a blue polo t-shirt from his bag and a pair of black converse.  
"Thanks! You packed your bag?"  
"Yes, do we have to leave so soon?"  
"Unfortunately, we do! I have a meeting with apple later. Sorry." He apologised  
"So, who's hanging with me?"  
"My mom, dad and brothers!"  
"Ok!"  
"I'll give you some money too. Mom wants to take you shopping!"  
"Is Sky coming?" I asked hopefully remembering last time and those awfully frilly dresses.  
"Um, no. Zed and Sky have band practise after dinner."  
I picked up my bag but it flew out the room downstairs and landed by the front door.  
"That's handy! You got to teach me that sometime."  
"I sure will!"  
We ran downstairs and met a waiting Zed and Sky.  
"Ready?" Zed asked  
"Indeed! I'll drive this time." Yves offered  
"Great."  
We arrived at the Benedict's house and Sky had a shocked facial expression.  
"Something is wrong!"  
"What is it Sky?"  
"Everyone's emotions are either angry, hatred, shocked they aren't good emotions!"  
We all hopped out the car and marched to the door. Zed opened it and we all followed. He led us down the hallway and into the living area. Yves grabbed my hand and looked at me softly as if to say 'It'll all be ok!'  
There was a tall, tanned woman. A business woman, I was guessing by the way she dressed: A knee-length black skirt, white frilly shirt and a blazer.  
"You two!" She pointed at Zed and Sky, "You foiled all of our plans, and now I'm here to get revenge. Again. But this time, it will work and this time you will suffer more than you would have done the first time!"  
"Maria Kelly!" Sky gasped


End file.
